Breakaway
by AngelicaSparrow
Summary: Angelica and Jack's first meeting, inspired by the short flashback in the chapter "Incomplete" of my fic "Jackelica Alphabet" :
1. Chapter 1

_**New story, inspired by the little flash bit in "Incomplete" of "Jackelica Alphabet", written from Angelica's p.o.v. There is only another two chapters to come after this. New chapters to "Jackelica Alphabet" and "There All Along" will be posted tomorrow I think. Follow on twitter (MsAngelicaS) and R&R me lovelies xxx**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here"_

I sighed as I closed my door behind me. It had been a long day. In just a weeks time I would be making my vows of commitment to the convent and preparations were well underway. I sighed again. I was happy to be making those vows, of course I was. But there was some small part of me that regretted that I was so young and was already doing what I would do every day for the rest of my life. I wanted adventure. I wanted freedom.

I sat down at the small table in my room and removed my headdress, unpinning my long brown hair and allowing it to fall down my back. I looked at myself in the mirror. Something just didn't feel right. Then a low voice behind me made me turn round.  
>"'Scuse me, love." The man spoke quite politely, much more so than his attire would suggest by any means. "Is this a brothel?" I was scared, how did this man get in my room? But at the same time, I was curious. He was different. There was something about him that made me want to know more.<br>"N…n…no." I stuttered at last. "This is a convent."  
>"Oh. Bugger." I stared at him, but not due to his use of bad language. It was something else. I knew what he was, or at least I had a very good idea of what he was. And yet I still felt no fear. I was about to ask him if it was true, when there was a knock at my door.<br>"Miss Angelica?" _Sister Margaret!  
><em>"Hide!" I whispered to the man. "Just a moment!" I called out to Sister, helping the man into my closet. I closed the closet door firmly behind him as I walked over to the door to my room.

"Miss Angelica, Sister Annette wishes to speak to you first thing in the morning."  
>"Of course, Sister Margaret." I inclined my head politely. "Is that all?"<br>She nodded. "It is. Goodnight, Miss Angelica."  
>"Goodnight, Sister Margaret." I closed the door as she left, reminding myself that in just a weeks time I would be "Sister Angelica." I sighed heavily, and then made my way to the closet, opening the doors.<p>

"You shouldn't be here." I said quietly as the man stepped out.  
>"Apologies. I'll be going." He started to go towards the windows. Was that how he had come in? Before I knew what I was doing, I stepped towards him.<br>"No!" I called quietly. "Don't go." I hesitated. "You're a… pirate, are you not?"  
>He nodded. "Aye. Captain Jack Sparrow." He made a slight, sweeping bow.<br>"Angelica Malon." I said, inclining my head. "Please, stay. I want to hear about the sea." I saw a slight smile come to his face, his eyes curious but as he blinked this curiosity was gone.  
>"As you wish, love."<p>

I moved to the edge of my bed and sat down, gesturing for him to sit beside me which he did, if somewhat awkwardly.  
>"Well, love. I've been on the sea for all me life. My father is the Keeper of the Code."<br>"The Code?"  
>"Aye, the Code. It's the law of the pirates."<br>"Pirates have rules to follow?" I was shocked, having always been taught that pirates were lawless men who did as they pleased.  
>"Aye, some. The Code is a big book, but most of the rules are pretty easy to follow and most don't even know what they are anymore so no one really bothers. As I said, my father is the Keeper of the Code and I 'spose that job will be passed to me one day." He pulled a face. "Long way off yet though."<br>I smiled. "Tell me about your ship."  
>"Ah, my ship." His face softened. "The <em>Black Pearl<em>. She has black sails and we only fly the flag on rare occasion. She is magnificent, and fierce, and huge…ish. She is my freedom."  
>I sighed at the mention of freedom and he looked at me curiously. "Tell me about your adventures."<br>"Too many to tell, love." He smirked.  
>"Please? How about just your most recent one?"<br>"Hmm. Well that's not too long to tell I suppose. I tracked down a shipwreck, spent a few days there until Davy Jones and his ship, the _Flying Dutchman_ appeared. When he had finished with the crew of the shipwreck, I asked him to raise a ship from the depths for me. The _Black Pearl_. He agreed to do so, giving me thirteen years as Captain before I have to serve on the _Dutchman_ for one hundred years." He must have seen my eyes widen, as he hastily added "Of course, I'll find my way out of that when the time comes. But the _Pearl_, she is worth it. Fastest ship on the seven seas, and a right beauty."

We talked a while longer, and then we looked out of the window. The sun would be rising soon. I looked at him, knowing he would have to leave now and my brief touch of adventure would be gone. Reality washed over me as I realised that my day would go on as if he was never here.  
>"Will I see you again?"<br>He hesitated, and then nodded. "If you wish, I can return tonight."  
>I nodded, eagerly. "Please."<p>

"_So I prayed_

_I could breakaway…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter, cos I'm keen like that ;) Thank you to those lovelies who have reviewed the last chapter :)**_

**Sparrangelica64 - **thank you very much, and I also love Jack and Angelica (incase you hadnt guessed already! )

**Knight Mistress - **Thank you :) Yes that bit makes me laugh too!

**LauraB94 - **Thank you :)

**SunnyLen - **Yep haha can't say I would mind too much if Jack came up to talk to me about the sea tonight ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>Wanna feel the warm breeze<br>__Sleep under a palm tree  
><em>_Feel the rush of the ocean"_

My day, as I had suspected, went on as though nothing had changed. But it had, even if no one else knew. Yesterday I had simply been _wanting_ adventure and freedom. Now I _longed_ for them. The tales the pirate had told me made me want to breakaway even more, but how could I ever step foot on a boat, let alone a ship, when we weren't even allowed to step foot on sand? I wanted to dive into something I had never tasted before, things that I simply wasn't allowed to do because they were not "proper".

That evening I retired to my room as early as I could. I sat by my window, awaiting any sign of the pirate. If I was honest with myself, a large part of me did not expect him to return and yet I hoped he would. Dusk turned to dark, and yet there was still no sign of him. _Just a bit longer_, I thought. I heard the Sisters going to their rooms, calling in on us all to say goodnight. There was a knock at my door and I went to open it. _Sister Louise._  
>"Is everything alright, Miss Angelica?"<br>I nodded politely. "Yes, thank you Sister." She nodded in response.  
>"Goodnight, Miss Angelica."<br>"Goodnight, Sister Louise."

As the door latch clicked into place, I sighed, allowing myself to realise that the pirate was not returning. I turned slowly, and then stopped, eyes wide.  
>"Hello, love." There he was, standing just by the window, a slight smirk on his face. I smiled.<br>"Hello, Captain." I said softly. "When did you arrive?"  
>"Just now. Heard that woman in here so waited until I heard you close the door then checked she was gone and came in."<br>"I am glad you did. I would have been in trouble if you were caught." He smirked again.  
>"Well then, we'd best not get caught eh?" And then he gestured to the window. I frowned. "Come on, love. If you don't want to get caught then let's not give them anything to catch." My eyes widened as I realised what he was suggesting. I knew the trouble I would be in if I was caught, far more than I would be in if he was found in my room, but I did not care. I walked over to the window and watched as he climbed out. My room was only on the ground floor, so it was not far to go. Taking a deep breath I pulled myself up onto the window ledge and hung my legs outside. Then, to my surprise, the pirate stepped up to me and took me in his arms, gently picking me up from the window ledge. I felt something I had never felt before as he touched me and was somewhat disappointed when I found myself standing next to him. He grinned at me. "You ready, love?" My eyes shone with excitement as I nodded. He took my hand and led me out of the Convent gates.<p>

I had never seen the town by starlight, and I had to admit it was lovely. The cobbled streets reflected the sky, shining like dark pools of water. I wasn't sure where we were going, but despite everything I had been taught about how bad pirates were I trusted Jack. He led me out of the town and to the cliff paths and then down a twisting slope. That's when I realised where we were going. I stopped and, sensing my hesitation, he turned.  
>"You ok, love?" he asked, seeming to be genuinely concerned.<br>"I… I've never been on a beach before."  
>His eyes widened in surprise. "But you're so interested in the sea?"<br>"I want to, but at the Convent we are not allowed."  
>"It be my guess you've been doing a lot you ain't allowed to lately." He looked at me pointedly and I smiled sheepishly.<br>"Yes, I suppose one more thing would not hurt." I agreed, and then he took my hand again and I stepped onto the golden sand.

The rush of the waves lapping at my feet was better than I had ever imagined. Still in my traditional habit, I had to hold the hem up so that it did not get wet but that did not detract much from the enjoyment. I laughed in delight as the water tickled my toes. I turned around to look at Jack. He had spent some time in the water with me but had now gone to sit on the sand a short distance away. I was unable to read his expression clearly from where I was, but I was sure I could see a soft smile. Eventually I tore myself away from the water and approached him. He gestured for me to sit and I hesitated, knowing that if sand stuck to my habit it would give me away to the Sisters. He seemed to realise this, and acted as a perfect gentleman, laying down his long coat so I could sit upon it. I smiled my thanks. We sat in comfortable silence, admiring the way the silver stars danced in the waves, listening to the gentle rush of the water. I sighed happily, and leaned my head on Jack's shoulder. I felt him move his arm around me and I smiled slightly, contented. I closed my eyes for a moment, wanting this moment to last forever. I had never been happier, and I did not believe this moment could get any better. That was, until I opened my eyes again and turned to look at Jack. He was staring at me in a strange way, a way I had never been looked at before. Then his face was moving closer to mine and before I realised what was happening his lips had met mine. I froze for a moment, unsure what I was meant to do, and then I relaxed and instinct took over. He leaned into me and I lay down, his arms either side of me.

After what felt like an eternity, we parted and sat back up. His eyes seemed to search mine, almost as if they were looking for some indication that I was annoyed. I knew I should be, but I was not. It had felt right. I smiled softly, and returned my head to his shoulder. One arm wrapped around me again, and I allowed myself to close my eyes again.

I woke with a start. Where was I? Then I looked to my side and saw Jack, watching me, and it all came flooding back. I smiled, remembering. It was still dark, and I knew none of the Sisters would be awake for a few hours yet. Still, I had to get back. I started to stand, and Jack followed, understanding. We walked back through the town and into the Convent and then round to my window. He lifted me up to help me through my window but he remained outside. Once in my room, I slid off the window ledge and turned around, leaning out to talk to him.  
>"Thank you, Jack." I smiled, and he responded by smiling back. He seemed troubled though. "Jack?"<br>"Listen, love." He hesitated. "I gotta go."  
>I frowned. "When?"<br>"Tomorrow night at the latest." He saw my face fall. "If I could stay longer, I would, love."  
>I sighed, my eyes downcast. I do not know what possessed me to say what I did next.<br>"Take me with you."  
>"What?" He was shocked.<br>"Jack, take me with you." I repeated. He seemed unsure. "Please. I have always wanted freedom and adventure and these past couple of days have been perfect. You have given me a taste of what my life could be like and I do not want to let go."

"You've got a life here though…"  
>"A life that I have been stuck in for as long as I can remember. Please, Jack."<br>He was silent for a while, and then eventually he nodded.  
>"If that's really what you want."<br>"It is."  
>"Alright, then. I'll be by tomorrow night, just after nightfall. Be ready."<br>I smiled. "Thank you."  
>He returned my smile, and reached up to plant a quick kiss upon my lips before leaving.<p>

I sighed happily and changed into my nightdress, already planning how I would prepare for the next night. The majority of my closet was made up of habits, and the few other clothes I owned were simple and practical; long skirts and cardigans. None of them struck me as the sort of thing a female pirate would wear, for that was what I was about to become. Still, they would do for now and I would get some more appropriate clothing as soon as I could.

"_Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging around revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway"_


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, last chapter! Haha been fun writing this but for those of you who will miss it, fear not! I am writing the same story but from Jack's p.o.v! It will be titled "Stirrings" and I will try to get the first chapter up this weekend so stay tuned!

Thank you for lovely reviews :)

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly<br>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky__"_

"Less than a week until you make your vows Angelica!" One of the only girls in the place I could say was anywhere close to being a friend said to me the next afternoon as we strolled around the Convent gardens. "Are you excited?"  
>"Of course." I said, hoping my voice did not lack conviction.<br>"You do not sound that excited." She said. Obviously it _had_ lacked conviction, then.

"I am, Samantha, I just cannot believe it is happening." I said, doing my best to smile. It must have worked, for she smiled back.  
>"Of course. I cannot wait until I get the chance to make mine!" Samantha had been in the Convent a few years less than I had, and so it would be a while until she was able to make hers. Still, I was not making mine anymore. Not that anyone would know until I had left.<p>

Late that evening, I retrieved the bag I had brought with me when I came to the Convent from underneath my bed and put all my own clothes inside. I then put this in my closet so that it would not be seen when one of the Sisters came to check on me for the night. The day had passed slowly, and now that I was waiting in my room it was passing even slower. I decided to make up stories of sailing on the seas, just as I had so many times in the past. This time, however, I was a pirate and Jack was with me. We were just in the middle of uncovering a large treasure chest when there was a knock at my door.  
>"Miss Angelica?" <em>Sister Bethan.<em>  
>I opened the door and smiled. "Good evening, Sister Bethan." I nodded politely.<br>"Good evening Miss Angelica. Are you all settled for the evening?"  
>"I am, thank you."<br>She nodded. "Goodnight, Miss Angelica."  
>"Goodnight, Sister Bethan."<p>

As I closed the door behind her, I smiled to myself as I realised that that would be the last time I heard or spoke those words. As I turned around, I half expected to see Jack there as he had been the night before, but Sister Bethan had come earlier than Sister Louise had and it was still dusk. Another hour, maybe a little more, and it would be dark. I sat on my bed and began to think back over my time in the Convent. I realised that I would not miss my life here in the slightest. True, it had not been a bad life; I had food, water, shelter and company. But it lacked the one thing I craved; freedom. And freedom was what I would get now. Obviously I would have food and water, pirates were still people, and there would be company in the form of Jack and most likely a crew. Shelter I was not so sure about, I knew we would be on a ship but I did not know how much shelter a ship provided. But it was enough.

It was dark now, and I waited eagerly by the window. After some time, I noticed someone walk in through the gates and make their way to my window. _Jack_. He came in through the window as he had done the past two nights.  
>"You ready?" He asked, and I nodded. "Before you go, you might want to change." He threw a bundle of clothes at me; a puffy white off-the-shoulder shirt, black corset, black breeches and a patterned waistcoat. Then he passed me some long black boots. "When you stuffed me in your closet there, I noticed your clothes were pretty much all the same apart from a couple of other outfits which wouldn't really be much good." He looked pointedly at the attire I was dressed in now; a mint green cardigan with a long black skirt. "Skirts ain't exactly great as a pirate." He smirked. I took the hint.<br>"All right then, just give me a moment." He nodded, but did not move. "Jack?"  
>"Oh, sorry, love." He said, and went out of the window. I changed quickly, looking at my new appearance in the mirror, recalling how I had looked at myself in the same mirror just a couple of days ago and thought how something was not right. Now, looking at myself once more, I smiled. This felt, and looked, right. This was me. I raised my hand to the cross around my neck, but decided to leave it on. Just because I was a pirate now, did not mean I had to abandon my faith.<p>

I made my way over to my closet and started to remove my bag when I realised that I had an outfit now. I left my bag where it was and went back to the window, pausing to collect my hairbrush and a few hair ties and slides from the desk. I turned to take one last look around the room. It was funny to realise that it looked exactly how it did when I lived in it, minus the hairbrush and hair ties and slides which were now in my hand. The room had never really been mine. I turned and slipped out of my window. Jack took my hand and together we left the Convent for the last time.

"_I'll take a risk  
><em>_Take a chance  
><em>_Make a change  
><em>_And breakaway"_


End file.
